Weird is the New Awesome
by Windrises
Summary: Star and Janna go on a play date with Ludo.


Note: Star vs. the Forces of Evil was created by Daron Nefcy and was made by Disney Television Animation.

Star Butterfly was excited for an energetic and fun day. She burst into Marco Diaz's bedroom and asked, "Are you ready for the most chaotic day of your life?"

Marco casually said, "Nah, I just feel like reading."

Star had a look of disappointment on her face while asking, "Reading?"

Marco said, "Yeah, I'm reading a book of how to be better at karate."

Star paced around the room while saying, "No offense Marco, but can't we do something that's actually fun? Can't we have karate battles with evil weasels instead of just reading?" Marco shook his head and kept reading.

Star went to her bedroom and used her wand to turn random household objects into flying batteries. She didn't have any understandable reason for doing it. She just did it for the heck of it.

Star was getting bored so she got out her cellphone and called Janna. Star said, "Hi Janna. It's Star Butter, I mean Star Bug, I mean Starfire." Star kept saying her name wrong.

Janna replied, "Star Butterfly, I know it's you. It's not like I know two thousand and fifteen other people named Star."

Star asked, "How many do you know?"

Janna shrugged her shoulders and said, "I lost track after one thousand and ninety one."

Star had a surprised look on her face while asking, "How do you keep track of all those Stars?"

Janna said, "I look up in the sky and count them before bedtime."

Star asked, "There's a thousand people in the sky named Star?"

Janna chuckled and said, "No silly. I count the literal stars. You may be a great friend, but you keep getting weirder and weirder."

Star smiled and replied, "Speaking of weird, do you want to do a bunch of chaotic nonsense for the heck of it?"

Janna smiled and said, "You know I always do." Star and Janna started planning their eccentric, but fun activities for the day.

Meanwhile, Toffee was working on an evil scheme in Ludo's castle. Ludo entered with a smile on his face and said, "Hi buddy."

Toffee sighed and asked, "What do you want?"

Ludo got out a bunch of board games and said, "I was feeling bored, so I figured that we could play a bunch of goofy games."

Toffee sternly stood up and asked, "Who do you think I am?" He put his hand on Ludo's mouth and said, "Spare me whatever unfunny remark you were planning on saying. I may of started out as your second in command, but I call the shots now. I'm not your friend to play games with and my respect for you is minimal. I'm your boss, so start focusing on helping me with my mission."

Ludo asked, "What's your mission?"

Toffee got out a drawing he drew of Mewni's castle painted in darker colors. He said, "I'm planning on turning the Butterfly kingdom into my lair. The judgmental people of Mewni will no longer have power over the monsters. The monsters, including myself will prove our superiority to those buggy Butterflies."

Ludo patted Toffee on the back and replied, "That sounds like a great plan and all, but it's kind of overly complex. I didn't listen to the whole thing." Toffee started frowning. Ludo said, "I didn't stop listening, because I didn't care. It was just too long for my attention span. Lets simplify things."

Toffee started adjusting his tie while asking, "Do you actually have the guts to make a suggestion to me?"

Ludo said, "I sure do. Lets just beat up Star Butterfly and take her wand."

Toffee walked up to Ludo and replied, "Your brain is too simple and easily distracted to be of any help to me. Get out of here."

Ludo was confused, so he asked, "Excuse me?"

Toffee said, "I'm firing you."

Ludo replied, "But this is my castle."

Toffee said, "Ask me if I care."

Ludo asked, "Do you care?"

Toffee said, "I sure don't." Toffee threw Ludo's board games at Ludo. Ludo had a sad look on his face while walking out.

Ludo walked outside and said, "I'm going to find somewhere where I can have fun."

Meanwhile, Star and Janna were watching movies in Star's bedroom. Star heard a noise and said, "My book's ringing again." Most people would think that's weird, but Janna didn't seem weirded out.

Star opened up her spell book. Glossaryck popped out of the book said, "Hi Star. What are you and your friend up to?"

Star replied, "We're watching the Alan Smithee movie marathon. This guy was such a talented director that I could understand why he gets so much credit for his work."

Glossaryck said, "No offense, but can't you watch movies that are actually good?"

Janna replied, "No way dude. Good movies are for critics. Bad movies are for us hipsters." Star and Janna high-fived.

Glossaryck sighed and said, "I was hoping that you would be something worthwhile, so I didn't have to spend more time in the spell book. However, these bad films aren't worth it." He crawled back into the book.

A few hours later Star and Janna finished the movie marathon. Star jumped on the couch while saying, "That was so much fun."

Janna replied, "It was high quality entertainment. Wanna start reading Cesar Romero's joke book?"

Star had an excited look on her face while saying, "Yeah." Star and Janna read the book together and cracked up.

Ludo used a pair of magical scissors to cut a hole into the front of Star's house. He knocked on the door.

Star walked up to the door. She opened it and saw Ludo. She was worried that he wanted to try to steal her wand again. She stared at him and asked, "What do you want?"

Ludo replied, "I want to hangout."

Star was surprised, so she asked, "What do you mean?"

Ludo whined, "I was bored helping Toffee."

Janna asked, "Isn't he a type of edible candy?"

Star said, "No, he's a lawyer."

Ludo replied, "Toffee's all about evil schemes that are way too complex and long. I wanted to simply have fun."

Star thought about it and said, "Weird coincidence. Janna and I were having fun and you showed up out of nowhere wanting to have fun. Are you stealing our ideas?"

Ludo shook his head in confusion and said, "No, you goofball. You can't legally trademark having fun."

Janna replied, "We should see if it's possible to do that. We should talk to Toffee, the lawyer, about it."

Ludo said, "I want to have without rules and stress. I want to have of of playing around. Can I join you on whatever goofy antics that you plan on doing?"

Star looked over at Janna and asked, "What do you think?"

Janna said, "Star, the more weirdos, the merrier. Lets invite this freaky look bird thing."

Star looked over at Ludo and replied, "Okay then. You can join in our day of fun. However, you're not allowed to try to steal my wand."

Ludo said, "Okay then." Ludo was secretly planning on stealing Star's wand. He wanted to prove to Toffee that simple plans can work.

Star, Janna, and Ludo walked outside. Star got out her bike and said, "Since I recently became an expert at riding this device, lets use it to go on our adventure."

Ludo looked at the bike and whined, "There's only two seats on the bike. If you think that I'm going to walk, you're crazier than fifty five clones of Pinkie Pie."

Star smiled and said, "Don't worry. There's spot a small container on the bikes for babies. It's your size."

Ludo was deeply offended, but he got into the baby part of the bike. Star and Janna sat down on the bike and Star started driving the bike. Ludo asked, "Where are we going?"

Janna said, "On an adventure of the highest weirdness."

Star rode on the bike for several minutes. Ludo was made fun of by several people for being in the baby section of the bike.

Star parked the bike at a milkshake shop. Ludo grumpily asked, "What are we doing here?"

Star said, "We're getting milkshakes."

Ludo asked, "Why can't we get a real drink? Can't we just get some sodas?"

Janna said, "Not yet."

Star, Janna, and Ludo walked into the milkshake shop. The waitress asked, "Would you like a balloon with your milkshake?"

Star smiled and said, "Of course we do."

Ludo was understandably confused, so he asked, "What kind of milkshake shop is this place?" The employees and customers started doing a corny song and dance routine. Ludo looked stressed out while asking, "What's going on?"

Janna replied, "This place is doing a tribute to the obscure family film from 2012. Come on Star. We've got a big balloon adventure to take care of."

Ludo screamed, "Nobody understands your references! Who would make an entire milkshake shop that's a reference to a film that nobody knows?" Star and Janna ignored Ludo and joined in on the singing and dancing. Ludo felt like he was in the most confusing nightmare of his life.

Star, Janna, and Ludo walked out of the milkshake shop and got back on the bike. Ludo looked tired while asking, "What's next?"

Star said, "Lunch."

Ludo asked, "Can we eat something normal?"

Star and Janna said, "No." Ludo had an annoyed look on his face.

Star, Janna, and Ludo went to a gasoline station's mini-mart. Ludo asked, "Why have lunch at this crummy place?"

Janna said, "They have the best snacks."

Ludo angrily replied, "No they don't. They have crappy snacks, yucky gasoline, and overly grumpy employees."

One of the gas station employees and angrily said, "I don't like it when bird creatures judge my the personality type of all gas station workers."

Ludo nervously laughed and asked, "Do you like it when other types of creatures judge you?" The gas station worker punched Ludo in the face. Ludo whined while Star and Janna went into the mini-mart and got a bunch of junk food.

The two friends and Ludo got back on the bike. Ludo asked, "Did you get any snacks for me?"

Janna handed Ludo a bag of birdseed and said, "I think you'll love this."

Ludo looked at the bag and said, "Birdseed? What an insult." He instantly opened up the bag and started munching down the bird seed.

Janna said, "Apparently he likes food that insults him."

Star replied, "Well, salt is essential to food, so it makes sense that he'd like food that in salts him." The two girls giggled. Ludo folded his arms and angrily stared at them.

Ludo asked, "Where are we going now?"

Star said, "The movies."

Ludo sighed and asked, "Can we watch a quiet movie?"

Star and Janna said, "No." Ludo angrily growled.

Star, Janna, and Ludo arrived at the movie theater. Ludo figured that he'd get a chance to get the wand if he didn't go into the movies with them. He said, "You girls should go into the theater by yourselves. I'll guard your bike and your wand for you."

Star replied, "No way Ludo. You need to see this movie with us. It's too good to skip out on."

Ludo nervously asked, "What movie is it?"

Star said, "Mr. Stupid 4: The Quad of Stupidness."

Ludo replied, "That sounds like a horrifically silly waste of time."

Janna said, "In other words, it's up our alley."

Ludo whined, "No it's not. My alley is for high quality art films. We should be watching Studio Ghibli films, not these dumb pieces of garbage!"

Janna said, "Hey, garbage films are like Goodwills for Star and me. What the critics throw away is what we go to see." Star and Janna high-fived while Ludo groaned.

Star said, "I need to go to the bathroom."

Ludo replied, "Then let me guard your wand."

Star sternly responded, "No way."

Ludo replied, "But you might accidentally flush it down the toilet."

Star sighed and said, "I've done that before."

Janna replied, "I'll guard it for you." Star handed the wand to Janna and jumped to to the bathroom.

Ludo looked at Janna and said, "I should have the honor of guarding the wand. I'm closer to Star than you are."

Janna replied, "Yeah right dude. You're her arch enemy and I'm her MVP."

Ludo complained, "You couldn't be her most valuable player. You're not even in a sports team."

Star got out of the bathroom and said, "I'm ready to watch the film Janna-chan."

Janna replied, "Okay Star-chan."

Ludo stared in confusion and asked, "Chan? What are you girls saying?"

Janna replied, "Saying chan after a person's name is a sign of respect."

Ludo responded, "You don't deserve terms of respect. You deserve the most vicious of insults."

Star, Janna, and Ludo went into the theater. Star and Janna cracked up at the movie while Ludo was in agony. He couldn't stand the terrible plot and the repetitive jokes. Ludo looked around and saw Star and Janna laughing at a joke that was repeated for the fifteenth time. Ludo asked, "How could you laugh at such cheap humor? It's the lowest quality of nonsense."

Star could barely control her laughter while saying, "He called himself stupid for the nineteenth time."

Ludo was hoping that the movie would distract Star from her wand, but she held on to it. Ludo freaked out. All of the random, immature antics were driving him crazy. He stormed out of the theater. Star and Janna followed him.

Star walked up to Ludo and asked, "What's wrong?"

Ludo replied, "That was one of the dumbest films that I've ever seen."

Janna said, "That's the point dude."

Ludo replied, "I'm running out of sanity points. I admit that I just wanted your wand and I got a batch of your nutty antics instead. I'm out of here." He used his magical pair of scissors to go back to his dimension.

Star had a proud smile on her face while saying, "My plan worked. I figured that san afternoon of random nonsense would make Ludo give up on getting the wand."

Meanwhile, Ludo returned to the castle. He walked up to Toffee and said, "I'm so sorry for mocking your overly serious now. I see now that insanity is unbearable. We must plan things out."

Toffee replied, "It seems like you've finally gotten a batch of sensible common sense."

Ludo said, "I sure have."

Star looked at Janna and said, "Janna, I'm sorry. I was so focused on outsmarting Ludo that I barely payed attention to you."

Janna replied, "No need to feel sorry Star. I knew your plan of tricking Ludo, so I made sure to troll him as much as possible."

Star asked, "How did you know that I was pretending that I wanted to have Ludo play with us?"

Janna smiled and said, "I know you better than anybody."

Star asked, "So, was this a good play date?"

Janna patted Star on the shoulder and said, "It was awesome. I couldn't ask for a better person to go on wacky adventures with. We should invite other weird creatures on our next date."

Star had a goofy smile on her face and replied, "I couldn't ask for anything better." Star and Janna hugged each other and started planning their next goofy adventure.


End file.
